


Way Down

by Page516



Series: I like too many musicals and too many emo bands. Here you go. [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Hadestown - Mitchell, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page516/pseuds/Page516
Summary: 'And there ain’t a thing that you can doWhen the weather takes a turn on you‘Cept for hurry up and hit the roadAny way the wind blows'Two lovers intertwined in fate, only to be torn apart by doubt. When his lover is taken from him, Pete must journey to 'The Underworld' a factory run by the mysterious boss. How far will he go for his love? Can fate really be changed? And can love be reborn in a world of death?Based off of the album/musical by Anaïs Mitchell, watch as a story that's more than two thousand years old is told once again.





	Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Lover, when I sing my song
> 
> All the rivers sing along
> 
> And they're gonna break their banks for me
> 
> To lay their gold around my feet
> 
> All a-flashing in the pan
> 
> All to fashion for your hand
> 
> The rivers are gonna give us the wedding band

Long ago, or perhaps not too long ago at all, stood a town swamped by deserts and drought. A railroad track ran straight through the town, a road to Hell. The town was called Hades, and in Hades, times were getting harder and harder every day. In this town, six eyes watched from the shadows as three young men laughed down the street.

 

"Pete, man, you're never going to make enough money for a new bass" Joe laughed.

 

"You don't know that!" Pete cried as he wrung his hands around the handle of his battered bass case. Every day he had sat with his bass on the corner of the market and plucked out his songs. He had a terrible voice, he knew, but he hoped that his lyrics would make up for that. 

 

"No one has any money anymore, Pete" Andy sighed quietly and Pete frowned slightly. Ever since the depression started, no one had any money to spend and no happiness to share. But Pete wouldn't give up.

 

"Whatever, man" Pete grumbled as he flopped down into his normal spot and flipped open his bass case. Joe sighed and Andy shook his head as they walked away, talking animatedly about job offers at a nearby factory. Pete plucked his bass quietly as he unfolded the messily scrawled lyrics from his back pocket.

 

~

 

Patrick sighed as he walked down the road of the marketplace, a basket hanging off his arm. He eyed the wilting fruit cautiously, his yellow sundress flapping in the wind as his bare feet were scorched from the hot sand. He knew that the food would be too expensive, but his hunger always got the best of him. As he wandered down, he heard what sounded like a strangled cat and an out-of-tune bass. Patrick grew closer and saw a black haired, overall-clad, boy strumming his heart out. A beaten up hat sat at his feet, no money to be found. And yet, Patrick laughed slightly at the absurdity. The boy heard him, and his eyes flashed with excitement and attraction.

 

"Hey lover, when should I buy us the wedding bands?" Pete called out. Patrick scoffed and blushed deeply.

 

 _"Lover, tell me if you can, who's gonna buy the wedding bands? Times being what they are, hard, and getting harder all the time"_ Patrick sang back to the musician, still blushing. Pete grinned and stood up, strutting towards him with his bass playing absentmindedly in his hands.

 

" _Lover, when I sing my song, all the rivers sing along,  and they're gonna break their banks for me, to lay their gold around my feet, all a-flashing in the pan, all to fashion for your hand, The rivers are gonna give us the wedding band"_ Pete whispered. The two began to circle around each other, laughing as cloudy dust whipped around them. 

 

"The rivers are gonna give us the wedding band" Patrick echoed, letting Pete grab his hand and spin him around, laughing maniacally. The two slowed and flopped to the ground, completely out of breath.

 

"My name's Patrick" 

 

"Mine's Pete"

 

And with that, the two fell in love. But little did they know that three pairs of pitch black eyes stared at them from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me, Jenna, writer of Give 'Em Hell Kid. I've been thinking about writing a new fic, and this was the outcome! I LOVE Hadestown and love the emo trinity so here ya go. Just a reminder, this isn't my idea but comes from the wonderful mind of Anaïs Mitchell. Follow along, if you'd like!


End file.
